


我要你自己来（完结车）

by 水内草两 (mymralm)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymralm/pseuds/%E6%B0%B4%E5%86%85%E8%8D%89%E4%B8%A4
Summary: 一个发生在未来的贺总追妻记
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship, 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	我要你自己来（完结车）

**Author's Note:**

> 老样子AO3只发车，至于前因后果可见lofter或者微博  
> 大家一定多支持阿先的漫画！！然后催更！！！我现在只能抱着阿先的册子舔，太难过了。  
> 我不点下面乱七八糟的说明了，原作者漫画《19天》作者：old先  
> 下面这是我的LOFTER和微博  
> LOFTER@水内草两  
> 微博@水内草两

都说女人到了三十会格外渴望被人拥抱和亲吻，这句话对于男人来说，同样适用。

莫关山反应过来的时候，两人已经在车门上亲了好一会了，羞耻心来得迟了些，等上头的时候才提醒他，自己方才还在生气。

“你给老子滚……”莫关山好不容易才把贺天推开。

贺天这次倒是不来硬的了，餍足的擦了擦嘴角，挑衅的看着莫关山。

“……”

莫关山有点尴尬，一时间不知道看哪里好。

“上去坐坐？”贺天发出了邀请。

“……”

见莫关山不摇头，也没点头，贺天便知道他这又是拉不下面子了，叹了口气，这种事情果然还得他自己亲自来。于是，自然的勾过他的肩膀，硬扯着上了楼。

“家里有点乱，你将就。”

进了门，贺天不好意思的挠了挠头，一边换鞋一边说道。

莫关山看过去，放眼全是一堆机械零件，杂七杂八的堆的到处都是，和以前上学时贺天屋子里除了沙发就是床形成了鲜明对比。

这让莫关山突然想起一句鸡汤，一个人的成功，不是没有原因的。

不过，转眼想了想，贺天是开情趣用品公司的，难不成每天就宅在家里捣鼓……

“变态。”莫关山嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”贺天没听清，转身问道。

“没……”莫关山下意识扭开了头。

贺天这下也不走了，就这么原地站着，玩味的看着莫关山。

“……”

莫关山有些慌，贺天这样堵在门口，自己也进不去啊。

两人又不说话了，就这么呆愣愣的站着。

“你打算一晚上都不看我？”贺天问道。

“什么……”莫关山不自在的回道，“你他妈到底进不进去。”

“莫仔，你知道吗，你每次紧张的时候都喜欢骂人。”

“老子才没！”莫关山气急，扭过头来大喊。

结果回过头来果然就看见贺天那不怎么友善的笑容了。

“我说你，变态吗，每天就在家里研究……研究那个……”莫关山赶紧转移了话题，挤开贺天自己窜进家里，本想吐槽一下贺天，结果那四个字怎么都说不出口了。

“研究什么？”贺天笑着问。

“……”

“我是开机器人公司的，那只是我一个爱好。”贺天接着说，“不过没想到莫仔你只是见到了一堆零件就能联想到那些，看来你一直挺好奇啊。”

“谁好奇！”

“你要，亲自试一试吗？”

贺天不知道什么时候凑到莫关山身后的，一说话，莫关山就感到脖子后面一股小风。

“哇啊啊啊——”莫关山捂着脖子，惊叫着跳开。

而贺天一个人在原地笑得像个两岁的孩子。

“我是拿东西回家，你把我东西都搬哪了？”

“呦，这可多了。卧室，厕所，客厅，衣帽间……够你收拾一阵的了。”

“你……”莫关山说不出话来。

“都这个点了，哪有搬家公司过来，来都来了，客官不在这里体验体验？”

“不需要，我睡客厅！”

“好吧，那你去洗澡吧，早点睡觉，厕所就在那边，你东西都在里边。”贺天也不跟他犟，指了指厕所，让莫关山先去洗澡了。

“……”

这种被人牵着鼻子走的感觉可真是不好。

洗完澡以后，莫关山紧张兮兮的坐在客厅里看电视，出乎意料的，贺天什么也没做，老实的洗澡睡觉，于是，整个客厅就剩莫关山一个人了。

“……”

什么玩意，搞得好像自己在穷担心。

诺大的房间黑漆漆，就剩下电视透出的跳跃的光，莫关山快速的翻着台，心中浮躁的很。

“操，凭什么老子睡客厅！”

莫关山越想越气，于是自己往楼上走去。

“这个贺天，老子一定看看你在屋里搞什么名堂。”

他一边念叨，一边往贺天的房间接近，却在房间门口停住了脚步。

这么闯进去，是不是不太好？

“要不敲敲门？”莫关山在心里问着自己。

就在他犹豫半天的时候，却听到贺天房间里传来了几声违和的声音。

起初莫关山以为自己听错了，于是边靠到门上仔细地听起来，结果越听越不对劲。

那声音分明是女孩子的……喘息声……

操，看上去一本正经，没想到是个海王？莫关山一想到自己被带进了窑子里，心里就一阵气，他说贺天这次回了家怎么不跟在医院似的像个狗皮膏药，搞半天家里有人。

脑中猛然浮现起刚才在车库里的激吻，莫关山又羞又愤，一时激动，踹开了门。

“……”

踹完，莫关山就后悔了。

卧室里，贺天穿着睡衣，咧着大腿，自在的靠在床头，一脸嘲弄的看着莫关山。

“怎么，一个人睡觉害怕？”

莫关山被问的心虚起来，大声嚷了回去，“你他妈在卧室干什么心里没点逼数？你吵着老子睡觉了。”

“你在一楼，我怎么会吵着你？”

“你说呢，在家里跟女人干那种事，你要不要脸，老子不是来逛窑子的。”

贺天一脸无辜的把屏幕投到莫关山眼前，重新点开了声音。

“嗯…啊……”

娇媚的声音瞬间充满整个房间。

莫关山的脸直接黑了。

“我在试程序，怎么了？”

“你……小点声……”莫关山脸红着说道。

“这么大声？看来家里隔音不行啊。”贺天哂笑着，故意隔应莫关山。

“对，不行吗？”莫关山有点恼羞成怒，“还有我一个客人，你凭什么让我睡客厅？”

“你自己要睡的。”

“我……”莫关山被怼的一句话说不出来。

正所谓理不正气也直，莫关山充分发挥了从贺天那里学来的无赖精神，蹭蹭走到床边，一把抓住贺天就要往床下拖。

“滚开，老子睡床，你去睡沙发。”

贺天等的就是这个，他早就知道，莫关山这个人，你越冷着他，一会儿就耐不住了。于是抓住时机，两腿紧紧盘住了莫关山的腰，而可怜的莫仔，因为注意力都集中在贺天领子上，一时反应不过来。于是，贺天手上一使劲，就把莫关山拉到在了床上，被子一裹，两人缠成了麻花。

“你……”

莫关山本想骂人，结果看着贺天望着自己的眼神时，突然不说话了。

也不知道哪来的冲动，两人又亲成了一团。

不用刻意隐藏自己的欲望，他们早就过了当初青涩的年纪。

是贺天先主动的，莫关山脑子里就剩这一个想法。

房间里的灯渐渐变暖，喘息声陆续响起。

“莫仔……”贺天满足的喘着，听得莫关山心里一阵刺激。

手上的速度加快了不少，莫关山只觉得胳膊酸痛，妈的，这人怎么还不射。

“一起吧，莫仔。”贺天诱惑道。

莫关山就跟被牵着鼻子走的小孩一样，毫不犹豫的脱了裤子骑到贺天身上，攥着两人的东西一起撸动起来。

“爽不爽？”莫关山问道，“老子厉害吧？”

贺天挑了挑眉，“厉害，莫哥最厉害了。”

如此不加掩饰的称赞不由得令莫关山臊红了脸，只得从行动上奖励贺天。

“射了，莫哥，我想……”

“忍着，一起。”莫关山觉得自己此刻就像征服了世界，能够让贺天唯命是从。

又是一阵撸动，莫关山闭着眼喟叹出声，手中一片湿滑。

“莫哥……”贺天委屈巴巴的交道。

莫关山还沉浸在高潮余韵之中，哪有功夫例会他，便懒洋洋的应付了一声。

“莫哥，你自己玩啊。”贺天不满的说道，抓起莫关山因为酸痛松开的手，再一次撸动起来。

“什么……”

莫关山震惊的看着自己的手再一次上了岗。

不知所措的被人握着手上下活动，莫关山觉得世界观有点崩塌。

“松 松手……”

然而贺天并不理会，沉浸在自己的世界里，眼神阴沉的盯着莫关山的脸，然后射在他手里。

“你……”

莫关山本想说点什么，结果身子一歪，下一秒就被贺天压在了床上。

“喂，做完了就滚……”

“莫哥想什么呢，撸两把能爽吗？”

“什么……”

“我这里有更刺激的，夜间服务，不收费。”

贺天一把摸上莫关山的屁股，阴阴笑到。

莫关山紧张的咽了口吐沫。

之后发生了什么，莫关山已经没记忆了，只知道迷迷糊糊间看到自己又骂又挣扎的被贺天扛到了厕所，再出来的时候已经无力的瘫在床上。

他是谁，他现在在哪？

“莫哥，以后澡还是我给你洗吧，干净。”

贺天说完这句话后，就拎着瓶不知道什么液体的东西重新回到了床上。

莫关山紧张的瞄了一眼，结果看见贺天刚才戴在手上的手套到现在都没取下来，心里一种不妙的想法油然涌上心头，惊恐地往后挪去。

见他要逃，贺天一把抓住了莫关山的脚腕，他又用另一只脚踹，不出意料，另一只又被抓住了，莫关山就像只白斩鸡，重新被拖了回来，并被迫分开双腿，大咧咧的露出自己的后庭。

“你，你干……干什么……”莫关山终于体会到什么叫做欲哭无泪。

贺天幽幽的看着他，只是看着，身下就涨的生疼，于是淡淡说道，“干你。”

话不多说，一根手指直接没入。

事实证明，莫关山这十年来绝对守身如玉。

因为刚才累得半死的清理，莫关山也是被开发过了的，结果这一指头进去，还是有些勉强。

“疼。”莫关山赶紧推搡着贺天。

贺天又往手套上挤了一堆润滑液，细细的涂在菊口，再一次插了进去。

“嗯……”莫关山细细的叹了声气。

贺天开始了他细致的工作，慢慢的给他扩张起来，一根手指灵活的进出，搅拌，带进更多的润滑液，然后不轻不重的在肠道里面按动。

“我她妈……”莫关山现在想骂人，他为什么莫名其妙的就被……爆了菊。

“乖，抱着腿，要不伤到你。”

莫关山听话的抱住了腿，恶狠狠的瞪着贺天。

“别动。”

莫关山正要挣扎，就听见贺天这么说到，下一秒，不知贺天碰到了哪里，莫关山被刺激的闭上了眼。

“这里？”贺天的声音里带着一点邪意，之后就开始不停的搅弄那一个地方。

“别别别……”莫关山就跟受刺激了似的，乱蹬起腿来。

贺天赶紧抽出手来，重新抓住他两条腿。

莫关山可怜兮兮的看向贺天，半天挤出两个字，“变态。”

贺天看着他那样，简直要疯了，妈的，没想到他这么敏感。

“别碰老子……”莫关山拒绝着想要并起腿，结果贺天再次打开，并又一次伸进了手指。

好不容易三根手指勉强的能够进去了，贺天直接脱了手套，带上套子，换了真枪。

给他后面塞了两个枕头，贺天推着莫关山的屁股，把他同床头挤在一起，莫关山就像被藏在了贺天制造的小空间里般，只能感受到他的呼吸和因为喘息而张开的嘴唇。

小心翼翼的把自己的巨大挤进去，不到一半时，贺天停下了动作。

“嗯……”莫关山的嘴里再次溢出呻吟。

莫关山此时只想翻白眼了，妈的，被爆菊是这么疼得一件事吗，早知道就他妈不该跟贺天对视，不不不，在车库里就不该原谅贺天，去他妈的幻想，去他妈的成年人爽一把就好。

“很勉强吧。”贺天问道。

“嗯……”莫关山痛苦的挤出了个生意。

贺天稍微退出来了点，又挤了一堆润滑液，涂在自己的根部。

“乖，忍一下。”贺天哄着他，又往前动了动。

“不……”要没说出口，就被顶回肚子里了。

在两人的共同努力之下，终于，除了最后面，基本上都没入了，莫关山闭着眼不说话，贺天也没好到哪去，忍得出了一身汗。

本以为今晚自己就要跟贺天这个王八蛋耗在床上了，结果没过几分钟，莫关山反应就没那么大了，虽然还是哼哼唧唧的，却也不挣扎了。

贺天见他这般，便笑问道，“不疼了？”

莫关山没说话，别别扭扭的哼了两声。

不知道贺天是无师自通还是身经百战，反正床上功夫是好得很的，一下顶进去，说巧不巧的就能让莫关山刺激到，还没喘过气，下一下就过来了，断断续续的顶弄就像浪花一样，一浪又一浪排在悬崖上。

没想到和男人做爱也这么爽的。

“嗯，嗯……”莫关山又发出了一阵呻吟。

“舒服吗？”贺天问道，“有好好的立起来了。”

莫关山扒拉着贺天的胳膊，被他顶的一下又一下的在床上锢拥。

“嗯，嗯……”莫关山只能这么回应他，实在是有些太舒服了。

贺天发出了一声轻笑，加快了自己的动作。

快感一阵阵的袭来，让莫关山有些忘乎所以了。

“爽，嗯……”

“莫哥，这个好还是撸的好？”

“这，这个。”莫关山小声回道。

这种毫不害臊的话，搁在平常打死莫关山都不可能说出来，但到了床上，还真不一定。

莫关山被顶的舒爽，贺天操起来也是开心。

“射，想射……”莫关山闷闷的喊着。

贺天皱了皱眉，这还没怎么弄呢，就想射了？

“乖，稍微等等，来我们换个姿势。”

贺天抽了出来，跟莫关山掉了个个，重新让莫关山坐在自己腿上。

两人以这种骑乘的姿势重新开始，莫关山闭着眼，把贺天的巨大往身体里塞去，结果怎么都进不去。

“我来帮你。”贺天自力更生起来，轻车熟路的就挺了进去。

“嗯哼……”

这次进的可比刚才要深，一坐下去莫关山就忍不住叹出了声。

贺天扶住莫关山的腰，臀部微抬，就是一阵操弄。

“啊啊啊啊……”

莫关山被逼的出了眼泪，挺立的小可怜惨兮兮的往外渗着水。

贺天坏心眼的握住那里，使劲地揉搓起来，还恶意的堵住那眼，粘嗒嗒从那里沾来沾去。

“别，别碰……”莫关山感觉快要出来，赶紧阻止贺天的恶作剧。

“莫哥自己来吧，嗯？自己动动看。”贺天一口一个莫哥，叫的一点不脸红。

莫关山不想动，可是贺天也不操了，懒洋洋的躺床上看着他，他只能自己前后挪动。

“对，就是这样，做得很好。”

莫关山前后摇摆起来，模拟着刚才贺天动作时的样子，但是依然不满足。

“不够吗？”贺天并拢起腿，把莫关山送上一个高度，然后又打开腿，让莫关山因为重力自己坐了下来。一上一下之间，进入的更深了。

“嗯，嗯……嗯啊……”

这样的动作又来了几次，莫关山感觉自己犹如骑马一般，在他身上颠簸，爽的不行。

贺天看的他眼睛都要直了，看着莫关山平日里那嚣张跋扈的锋芒因为自己的操弄而化为灰烬，在他身上呻吟喘息，索取更多的样子，贺天感觉自己又涨大一圈。

“还是我来吧。”

接着按住了莫关山的胯骨，重新了恶意的顶弄，同时手也不停的抚慰起来回蹭在自己身上的小莫仔，啪啪声响彻房间。

“不，不要了，要射了，别动……”莫关山想要拍开贺天的手，结果因为被顶的太爽又顾不上，手忙脚乱起来。

“怎么呢，射吧，没事。”

贺天加快了手里的动作和胯下的动作，可怜的莫关山最后缴了械。

“啊啊啊……射……啊啊啊……”

因为太爽而颤抖，莫关山略显僵硬的坐在贺天身上，射着一股又一股。

这下可真的是爽了。

“继续，莫哥。”

贺天亲吻起莫关山，然后就势又将人推到在了床上。

十年的欲望，全在一夜之间解决完了。如今，莫关山不光是那张别扭的嘴被撬开，连身子都被贺天照顾的淋漓尽致了。

“滚——”

一声惨叫，响彻了整个贺总家。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER@水内草两  
> 微博@水内草两


End file.
